


Danganronpa: 10 Anniversary Edition

by ninny4370



Series: Danganronpa: 10th Anniversary Edition [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninny4370/pseuds/ninny4370
Summary: After the success that was Dananaronpa 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and so on, Team Danganronpa have decided to remake the beloved first game, with the added feature of audience participation! And not just any participation, but a full on role in the Danganronpa series, to be apart of the cast they know and love!However, this doesn’t last for long. As Kyoko, Makoto, and Byakuya are split from the group, they end up in a world unlike their own. When a farmer rescues them from certain death, they embark on a journey, a journey where their own reality threatens to shatter under a veil of peaceful lies and vengeful truths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning now, this is very, very spoilery for the first and third game. So if you haven't read those, I highly recommend you do. This fic is one of many chapters for what should hopefully be a full on series!
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

**SPOILER WARNING: THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENTIRE PLOT OF DANGANRONPA 1 AND PARTS OF V3, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION**

_ It all began when I first stepped foot into Hope's Peak Academy, a school designed to accommodate students of Ultimate talent.  _

_ Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Makoto Naegi, ordinary high schooler. If there was anything special about me, it would be that I'm a little more optimistic than most.  _

_ Now, you might be wondering what I'm doing here, or why I’m at such a prestigious school in the first place. Thing is, I got selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student, meaning my name was drawn out of the lottery. Yep, you can say that I’m pretty lucky! _

_ Well, was lucky. When I first stepped into the gates of Hope’s Peak, however. _

_ I didn’t know it was going to be my own hell.  _

_ The first one to go was Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop sensation and close friend of mine. Murdered by Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. While he claimed that it was out of self defence, it was too late for him. When the trial was over, the conviction granted, we saw the horror of the human condition.  _

_ An execution, made of pure spite, to drag us all into despair. _

_ After that, the next victim was Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer and creator of Alter Ego, who I am forever thankful for saving my life. His murderer, Mondo Owada, wasn’t so lucky. His execution, and death of his brother, lead to his demise as the Ultimate Biker gang Leader. _

_ And we thought that would be the end. But then Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, decided to take things in her own hands. With the help of Ultimate Fanfic Creator Hifumi Yamada, they murdered Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the ultimate Moral Compass, and last link of the 78th class. _

_ After that, we were on the verge of breaking apart. _

_ If we didn’t have Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro there to keep us in line, I don’t think we would have made it. But with someone like her, things never got better. As a last ditch attempt to save us, Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist, committed suicide. And to rub salt in the wound, the suicide note was swapped for a false one, causing Asahina to try and kill us all. I was glad we could come to fruition after the real one was revealed. _

_ And after all that, we found an undeniable truth. A truth I thought wouldn’t have come to light. _

_ Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, was the mastermind, and had orchestrated everything with her sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Together, they were the Ultimate Despair. _

_ We were almost finished, we thought we couldn’t do it, if it weren’t for Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. She managed to pull me back from the depths of despair, and in turn bring her and the others back. Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writer, Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, and me, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope. With all of us working together, we defeated the mastermind at her own game, and put at stop to the killing game once and for all! _

_ And now we stand against the main door, the world just a few feet away. _

_ What will be out there, we don’t know. But for now, we can get out of here with more hope than ever! _

* * *

  
  


They had done it.

They had finally made it.

After everything, they had managed to escape the torturous chamber of Hope’s Peak Academy. The mastermind was dead, the doors were open, and freedom was just a few steps away. 

But was it worth it? Was it worth the lives that were lost in the ordeal? The sacrifices, murders, executions, suicides? It wasn’t important right now. Not with the blinding light and screech of metal capturing Makoto’s attention.

“So this is it. We’re gonna finally leave Hope’s Peak.” Makoto’s voice was full of energy, a temporary burst of energy, but energy nonetheless. 

The other survivors didn’t seem to have the same reaction, not that Makoto could look at them long enough to decipher one. They all fixated on the door as the light dimmed to nothingness. This was it, the outside world. The world where a post apocalypse would greet them, and try to bring them to the depths of despair. Makoto knew that wouldn’t be the outcome, not for him, and not for his friends, and for nobody else!

As the lights dimmed enough for his eyes to adjust, the group was wholeheartedly greeted by…

A crayon rendition of Monokuma, with a small, cheap speaker on a pedestal. In the room, there were two hallways, the walls put together haphazardly. It was obvious this was last minute, if not last second.

Before the group could form words, the speaker cracked to life.

“A-ahem...testing! Testing! Hi, this is your friendly neighborhood Monokuma! I’m here to give you one last choice before you actually walk out into the real world! Isn’t that exciting!?”

A stunned silence.

“Is this some sort of practical joke?” Byakuya’s tone indicated a mix between exasperation and frustration. Mostly frustration, a common trait of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny 

Makoto could feel that from the rest of the group as well, except for Hiro and Toko, who were more fearful than anything.

“Now then, I shall give you a choice between two paths: left or right! I know this must be such a difficult choice, but I know you’ll get through in the end, like that office guy who had to choose between a red and blue door!”

The speaker squealed as it failed to transmit the full extent of the mascot’s laugh.

“I just know you’ll make an interesting chooooiiiic..ee………...eee….”

And the speakers battery went flat.

“That was a waste of time.”

Byakuya moved forward and headed to the left path.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Hina stayed put, her hands on her hips.

“Wait, Byakuya! You can’t leave yet!”

The Progeny snapped his head to Hina.

“And why would that be? The mastermind’s dead, and there’s nothing standing between us and the outside world.”

“Yeah, but,” Hiro spoke up. “It could be a final trap set by the mastermind, you know? Make us choose our death or something.”

A look of horror made Hiro’s hair stand on end.

“Or maybe it’s a false choice system! Like that slaughterhouse comic!”

Hina seemed genuinely confused.    
  


“Slaughterhouse comic?”

“Yeah! It’s a comic that has a cow with two hallways to choose from. But what it doesn’t know is that it leads to the same thing, a giant saw blade!”

A sense of dread seemed to emanate through the entire group, starting with Hiro and Toko, then to Hina, Makoto, and finally Kyoko.

“Hiro, can you do us a favor?” Byakuya spoke.

“Yeah! What do you need?”

“Shut up.”

Blunt and spoken from the mind, that was Byakuya for you. Hiro sighed, dejected, as the progeny kept walking to the left hallway.

“Now that we’ve settled that pointless argument, let’s go. The paths converge anyway, so it’s not like we’ll be separated.”

With no other choice, the group each went to either the left or right hallway. Kyoko, Byakuya and Makoto in the left, and Toko, Hina, and Hiro in the right. As they made their way down, the wall’s shoddy construction could be seen in all it’s rushed glory. 

“Geez, they rushed this, didn’t they?”

Makoto rested his hand one part of the wall, bolted on with no thought or finesse. A loud crack echoed throughout the room, and the wall collapsed backward, sending a shower of sparks and dust. Another crack followed from behind them. The ceiling that covered the entrances now laid as a blockade, so even if they wanted to go back, they wouldn’t be able to now.

“Hey! You guys alright!? We heard an explosion or something!” Hiro’s frantic yell knocked everyone’s minds back into gear.

After brushing off several layers of dust, Kyoko cleared her throat.

“We’re fine, a wall collapsed on our end.” She looked at the main entrance, now blocked by rubble. “The entrance got blocked as well.”

“Same here! We can’t get out!”

Byakuya adjusted his glasses and spat out clumps of dirt.

“In that case, we’ll regroup at the end. In the meantime, we…”

A light began emitting from the hole where wall once was. A soft shade of blue, cool and calming. With each second that passed, the light got brighter, until it completely enveloped the trio.

“Guys, what’s happening!? I can’t see anything!”

Makoto covered his eyes and tried to reply to Hiro’s fear induced remark.

“It’s just a light! We should be fine, as long as w-”

Makoto’s voice cut out with no warning. Silence rang out.

“Guys? You there? Guys?” Hiro yelled.

  
  


But no one answered, not even his own group, who could only stare through the cracks in their respective wall.

“H-Hey Hiro…” Hina struggled to get the words out. “You n-need to see this…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand second chapter done! This one was a bit of a doozy to write, especially since I hadn't written an old farmer type before. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Yosemite always loved antiques. Whether it was the old tractors of the Midwest, or tiny parts that made up a typewriter, he loved it all. But what he loved most of all, was his prized tractor. An old beauty from the Australian Outback, it could pretty much do everything that the new fangled ones could, except access the internet, which was fine for someone his age.

Age. Yosemite didn't like the word the more he heard it. Just because he was in his 70s and had to issue a retirement plan, doesn't mean that he couldn't outpace those new automated machinery. Hell, he despised them with a burning passion. Farming is to be done with your bare hands, not a lifeless machine! 

“What do they have that I do-!?”

A rattle shook Yosemite from his thoughts. Rubbing his eyes and adjusting his position on the tractor, he pulled a stubborn bolt out of the engine compartment and threw it into a tray, his wrinkled hands covered in soot. He sighed.

“Lousy stinkin’ fan belts. Why bolts out of everything to screw them on?”

With a grunt, the farmer pulled off the fan belt and examined it, the resulting dust dirtying his colossal white beard. Torn, of course. Yosemite placed it in an open engine vent and pulled out his phone.

“Better get a new belt, and some damn decent bolts!”

Before he got to the internet application, an alert filled up the entire screen, playing a loud bell ring.

_ Alert! GeoLocker has detected unauthorized persons on your property.  _

Yosemite’s eye twitched. Another alert? But he just got those stupid marketers off there yesterday, he even set his farmland as a classified premises, not even policemen could set foot without permission from the high court, which was a whole other mess for anyone to deal with. Ah well, guess they'll do anything these days for a sale.

Putting his phone in his overalls pocket, he jumped off his tractor and went straight for his off road trike. He didn't have the nerve to call them ATVs, they didn't resemble them anymore. At least they still had tires, god forbid they change those.

“Let's hope this works.”

He pushed the ignition and the engine roared to life. With a wild smile and a twist of the handle, the farmer cheered on as he sped down the farm, following the phone’s GPS coordinates. 

The farm itself was nothing special. a mere 50 acres, it was enough to let him survive, with a few places to make it feel like home. Yosemite decided to use cows as his symbol on the farm, not like there was anything else. Use plants to make a profit? Ha! It made Yosemite laugh.

Before he could even finish his wheezes, he felt a chill run down his spine. He checked his phone, he was only a kilometre from the alert. What was this sudden rush of unease? Was it nerves? Adrenaline? Or was it those cows that seem to be surrounding a couple of obscured bodies, bellowing like there was no tomorrow?

“What in the hell are they doing there!?”

* * *

  
  


The ground was wet and muddy. The grass seemed to lull the gang out of their trance. Makoto was the first to grip his surroundings, the dirt beneath his feet gave him a small fright.

“Ah! What the?!”

“It’s just grass, Makoto, nothing special about it,” the progeny got up and adjusted his glasses. “What is special is where we are. Have you noticed the lack of a structure behind us?”

Makoto turned to where Byakuya pointed. Even for the engineering might of Junko and her henchmen, this was damn near impossible. No trace of a wall was left, nor the school as a whole. In fact, there was nothing for miles. Every direction was just farmland. Endless farmland.

“W-what is this? Where’s Hope’s Peak? Where are the others!?”

The ultimate hope bent down and pulled on the blades of grass with desperation. It had to be fake, a false floor of some kind. There’s no way they could have moved the entire school, the entire street…

Was he in a dream? Did he end up unconscious in that explosion? Or is this somewhere more dangerous? 

Yeah, it must be. It has to be. A dream would explain this. The school’s disappearance, the endless farmland, the massive herd of muscled cows running towards them.

Wait, herd of…

“COWS! THERE ARE COWS HEADING TOWARDS US.”

Before the they could react, one cow leaped into the air, and then another, and another, and another. Each one soared, the roars of war echoing throughout the valley. 

The sacks of muscle landed in a coordinated circle around them. The ground shook as each hoof made their descent, a perfect imprint denting the earth.

“H-hey, stay back.” Makoto managed to stutter out. Perhaps these cows were just happy to see them. Though the massive legs and look of death in their eyes indicated a very different motive. 

The cows each took a step closer. The growls could be heard now, low yet fierce. Makoto turned to Byakuya, who in turn was staring at him. They both didn’t know what to do, both of them knew nothing about the situation. All they could do was wait, and hope the cows roars could die out fast enough for them to escape.

“What in the hell are they doing there!?”

Makoto snapped his head to the sudden sound, accompanied by Byakuya. 

“GO ON, GET OUTTA HERE YOU DANG COWS!” 

The crack of a whip convinced the cows to flee, albeit reluctantly. 

“Augh, there we are.” the farmer wheezed.

Makoto could get a good look at the guy who just saved them from being mincemeat. Old, of course, with the clothes to match. It fit the stereotype of every American farmer imaginable. 

Without warning the old guy withdrew a small device and pointed it straight at him.

“Now, I’m going to give you 20 seconds to explain why you’re here, and then leave this property!”

The device glowed a bright blue, the crackle of electricity radiating from its hollow front. Makoto didn’t have a choice, and the affluent progeny was in a blank stare at the device. For someone in the Togami family to ogle at something like this was a bad sign. The Togami's always had the latest tech, from military assets to medication.

“10 seconds!”

“Makoto,” Byakyua gritted, “Makoto, run!”

The duo broke into a sprint, as the words of the crazed farmer echoed across the field, each number turning more deranged and sadistic.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it! 
> 
> Hopefully I can start writing more of these soon, since I've been incredibly busy this week, and I fear I will be more busy. But no fear! I shall make any time necessary to get these chapters done!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, as this is my first time writing fanfic on here.
> 
> With that, hopefully I can add more chapters in the near future!
> 
> -ninny4370


End file.
